


Away In A Manger

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Churches & Cathedrals, Gen, Inspired by Music, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House attends a Christmas Mass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away In A Manger

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 17

As the final notes of the hymn faded away, House remained seated. Most of the other parishioners rose and began to file out of the church, with a few going to up the front to collect their children from the choir ranks.

House didn't feel the need to go congratulate the little moppets on their passable singing skills, but nor did he feel like going through the congested back doors and chatting it up with the priest. Crowds still made him antsy, and he didn't need the pity of these people who didn't even know him.

He was supposed to get a cane soon, but in the meantime, he was confined to a wheelchair, which made negotiating the masses at Mass a little difficult. Not to mention that he had felt none of the cheery good-will he was supposed to upon entering the holy house. While a part of his mind was pleased that he could prove Cuddy and Stacy wrong, the rest was perturbed that he had felt nothing.

Not that House had ever been overly religious, but it was fairly well documented that those who had been made lame were made to walk again upon receiving a little Jesus love. Or at least feel better about their debilitating problem. However, his first Christmas service in years had done nothing except get him out of the hospital for an hour and a half.

As the crowd thinned a little, House noticed a side door opening up from the outside, revealing the dirty snow of the parking lot. A moment later, a familiar coated figure stuck his head in and looked around. House didn't bother to wave; Wilson would easily find him anyway.

A moment later, firm hands gripped the handles of his chair. "Are you even allowed in here?" House asked grumpily.

"I figure, if God hasn't struck you down for being a Druid, a simple Jew is safe," Wilson replied cheerily. House grinned back as Wilson released the brakes and began to push him towards the side door and its accessible ramp. "I take it that seeing the Nativity play again didn't suddenly turn you into a happy Who," he added.

House glanced back at where a few of the dads were striking the manger and cutout star. "Nope. Little Suzie's swaddled baby doll didn't rise out of the manger and perform any miracles tonight."

Wilson laughed as he pushed House out into the snowy night.

**Author's Note:**

> The song endded up not really applying much, but that's where I started out: Away in a Manger
> 
> Away in a manger,  
> No crib for His bed  
> The little Lord Jesus  
> Laid down His sweet head  
> The stars in the bright sky  
> Looked down where He lay  
> The little Lord Jesus  
> Asleep on the hay  
> The cattle are lowing  
> The poor Baby wakes  
> But little Lord Jesus  
> No crying He makes  
> I love Thee, Lord Jesus  
> Look down from the sky  
> And stay by my side,  
> 'Til morning is nigh.


End file.
